The Looking Glass/guide
Complete effects guide for The Looking Glass (ver.0.05). ='Effects Guide - Text'= ---- 'Rollerblades' Wheels are better than shoes! Appearance: Irene rides a pair of simple roller skates. Passive Effect: Irene travels at double her walking speed. Action: (Shift) Irene on one leg swirls around her axis with a happy face. Location: Found in the Mansion of the Haunted World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the brown door to Haunted World. Go up from the door and enter the mansion. Enter the main hallway then enter the door on the right. Enter the first door to your left and go up the stairs. Go right and enter the second door. Interact with the rollerblades on the floor. 'Kinoko' A fungal infestation. On your face. Appearance: Mushrooms grow from Irene's head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Irene scratch at the mushrooms, that makes some dead notes. Location: Found in Mushroom World//Land of Mushrooms and Blood. Practical Uses: None. Enter the door with blood on it to the Land of Mushrooms and Blood. Go south-east to a huge bleeding fungus structure. Interact with the tiny moving mushroom. 'Cybot' Become a Cybot! Appearance: Irene becomes a machine girl with a pink-white body. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Room 106 in the Mirror Apartments. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue-gray door to the Mirror Apartments. Leave the room via the door. Go right and through the door at the bottom. Enter the door in the middle. Go down the stairs. Go left and enter Room 106. Interact with the robot in the room. :Note: The NPC that you get the effect from will sometimes be in the Apartments reception hall. If she's not in Room 106, then check there. If she's in the room but asleep, simply wake up then go back. 'Flashlight' Light up dark places. Appearance: Irene holds a flashlight. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Irene switches the light on and vice versa. Location: Found in Pokemon World. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Enter the blue-gray door to the Mirror Apartments. Leave the room via the door. Go right and through the door at the bottom. Enter the door in the middle. Go down the stairs. Go right. Go up, left and enter the cream door. Interact with the Game Boy Color. You are now in Pokemon World. Go down and enter the forest. Go right and down. Follow the path that splits to the left. Go through the small path to the lower-left and interact with the flashlight on the ground at the end of it. 'Spectrum' Time to show your true colors! Appearance: Irene becomes colorful. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes colorful dots appear on the screen for a few seconds. Location: Found in Shadow Park World//Land of White and Black. Practical Uses: None. Enter the door with a tree on it to the Land of White and Black. Go south-west and interact with a clock. Follow the path of water to reach another clock. Go up and interact with yet another clock. Interact with the object between the lamp-posts. 'Yeti' Become the terror of the tundra. Appearance: Irene becomes a yeti. Passive Effect: Snow falls while this effect is equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in Snow World//Barren Snowfield. Practical Uses: None. Enter the ice-blue door to the Barren Snowfield. Go south-west and interact with the yeti. 'Crowbar' Pry open skul-... things. Appearance: Irene carries a crowbar. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her. Action: None. Location: Found in Generator Room in the Mirror Apartments. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. :You must have the '''Flashlight' effect first.'' Enter the blue-gray door to the Mirror Apartments. Leave the rom via the door. Go right and through the door at the bottom. Enter the door in the middle. Go down the stairs. Go up to the reception hall then go right through the light. Go right and up through the door. Go all the way down the stairs. Equip the Flashlight and go through the double doors. Go through the door at the bottom left corner. Go up and left, interact with the locker. 'Octopus' Tentacles and slimy skin. Appearance: Irene becomes an octo-girl. Passive Effect: Irene's makes a different noise when she walks. Action: None. Location: Found in Atlantis. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue door to the Seafloor. Find and go between two brown pillars to reach Atlantis. Go down from where you are and find/interact with the octopus. 'Glowstick' It's time to rave it up! Appearance: Irene turns into a neon glowstick. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes Irene to change colors and make the screen flash in different colors. Colors order: white, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, red and pink, then back to white. Location: Found in Neon World//Land of Color and Neon. Practical Uses: None. Enter the multi-colored door to the Land of Color and Neon. Go left until you reach a colorful bridge and water. Cross the bridge to the next area. Find and interact with the glowstick. 'Bicycle' Why not go for a little nostalgic bike ride? Appearance: Irene rides a bicycle. Passive Effect: Irene travels at double her walking speed. Action: (Shift) Changes the color of the bicycle (if you buy them in the shop in the Mirror Apartments). Colors order: teal (default), blue, purple, red, green, yellow, orange and pink, then it starts over from teal. Location: Buying in the shop in the Mirror Apartments. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. :Note: You need to have 1000 money to buy this effect. Enter the blue-gray door to the Mirror Apartments. Leave the room via the door. Go right and through the door at the bottom. Enter the door in the middle. Go down the stairs. Go up to the reception hall and through the door on top to leave. Go down then go right. Enter the building with the green OPEN sign in the window. Talk to the Shadow NPC to buy the effect. 'White Queen' Become royalty. Appearance: Irene turns into a chess white queen piece. Passive Effect: Slows Irene down. The pieces blocking the path to the airship in Chess World will move aside for her. Action: (Shift) Irene do a half-curtsey. Location: Found in Chess Cloud World//Chess World. Practical Uses: Need to "clean up" the path to the airship in Chess World. Enter the peach-colored door to Chess World. Go right to the next area. Go right again to an area with pawn and knight pieces. Take the bottom-right path. Keep going right and you'll reach a large queen piece sitting on a throne who'll give you the effect. 'Witch' Witches have many powers, including teleportation! Appearance: Irene turns into a witch. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Irene soars into the air, her body transformed, turning bright green and then white, surrounded by sparks. Location: Found in Chess Cloud World//Chess World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Irene to teleport to the Nexus at will. :You must have the '''White Queen' effect first.'' Enter the peach-colored door to Chess World. Go right to the next area. Go right again to an area with pawn and knight pieces. Take the bottom-right path. Go right to the room where you'd get the White Queen effect. Take the path going down. Go up through the gate. Use the White Queen effect to make the three rook pieces move aside and go through the path they were originally blocking. Interact with the sleeping girl. 'Alice' A cute outfit worn by a veteran of adventure. Appearance: Irene wears a dark dress with a white full apron and a white wire fabric headband at the head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Debug Room. Practical Uses: None. :Note: This effect can only be gotten through the Debug Room. Go into Irene's Dream Bedroom. Interact with the wall to the right of the mirror. This'll bring you to the Debug Room. Interact with the clone Irene wearing a headband. 'Long Hair' Long black tresses. Appearance: Irene`s hair becomes longer. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Irene sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Pokemon World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue-gray door to the Mirror Apartments. Leave the room via the door. Go right and through the door at the bottom. Enter the door in the middle. Go down the stairs. Go right. Go up, left and enter the cream door. Interact with the Game Boy Color. In the Pokemon World, go into the forest then go east and find a tree stump which will teleport you into a town. Go roughly south-west from where you spawn and enter a huge building. Take the elevator to the roof then enter the room on the left. Interact with the glitched NPC. ='Effects Guide - Video'= ---- ='Debug Room - Video'= ---- Here are the directions for the Debug Room: Category:Walkthroughs